Is this all that you want?
by abusedego
Summary: Incredibles fanfic crossover with x-men. The Parr family is in crisis when a family member goes missing suddenly. RandR! please! Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters but I wish I did.


Violet Par sat at the back of the class tapping her pencil whilst day dreaming. Of what she'll do when she goes home, what she'll have for dinner and who will get to the remote first. She was definitely not going to watch teenage mutant ninja turtles with her brother all evening. She definitely was not going to any Friday night party like any normal teenager because she wasn't normal she was a super with the ability to be invisible and it was some thing that she was good at.

She had finished the maths test before everyone in the class as usual and was watching the people in weird suits walking towards the… PEOPLE IN WEIRD SUITS?

'Eh excuse me?' said a wolfish character who barge in. He was very strong as he knocked over a student and his desk. The man gave a wolfish smile to the student. 'Sorry kid!'

Violet had a feeling this had something to do with her.

'Violet Par?' he beckoned her over to him. The teacher was speechless and contemplated on whether she should let this weirdo take out a child?

'Do you have permission from her parents?' Mrs Molsly asked. They man seemed to know them.

'Woah! Bob and Helen? We go way back!'

The teacher finally reluctantly let the man escort Violet out of the room. Before she could ask who he was he cover her mouth with his hands but to her surprise long metal claws sprung out. The cold metal tasted horrible on her tongue. He blushed.

'Sorry kid, They kinda have a mind of their own.'

He led her out to the back where there was a massive aircraft that only he and she could see,

'What the hell is going on?' she hissed but he shushed her and pressed a couple of buttons on the door and the door opened. A pretty black woman gasped.

'Logan! You brought a child!' Her beautiful silver hair seemed to flow down her slim body. Other people in the aircraft. A platinum blonde boy gave her a grin. Violet felt intimidated.

'Please , tell me whats going on.?'

Logan sighed. 'Are you Violet from power profile?' Violet was shocked.

Power profile was a social networking site for supers to big themselves up. Violet only joined as a joke.

'Yes' she winced.

'The one who can be invisible and make a telekinetic force field.?'

Violet nodded. Storm gasped. She now knew Logans plan.

'Logan no!'

'Look I told you I would get Magneto and I'll keep that promise.'

The strangers still stared at the black haired girl. 'Is it true you defeated Syndrome?'

' Well, not by myself but…………'

' Well. Good we need your help.'

'Wha' ? What kind of help?'

'I know this is a lot to ask but, well a friend of ours had powers like your s and was killed but she was our only hope to capture Magneto as he needed her too. We need him to think that she is still alive so we can stop him for good. So what do you day kid?' he pleading eyes.

She bit her lip. She knew she could do it but her self confidence was low.

'C'mon Violet!' said the blonde haired guy flicking a light switch on and off.

'Pyro!'

'Leave her alone.' said a girl about Violet's age .

She reached out her hand. 'Hi I'm Kitty!'

'Nice to meet you!' Violet acted on impulse.

'Yes, I'll do it!' The gang of teens sitting down cheered. The wolf man pursed his lips.

'You sure?'

'Never been certain!'

'Good, ' he said lighting up a cigar ' but you won't need this' hepulled something off her neck.

'OOOOOOw what the hell?'

'Your tracker sunshine.'

'Do you really know my parents?'

'NO' Logan snorted.

_**At 16:30 Helen Par waits in the car with her sons waiting for Violet to come out of School.**_

'C;mon, C'mon , while we're still young Violet!' she impatiently drummed her fingers in the steering wheel.

' Even if she was born with super speed I'd reckon she'd be slow,' moaned Dash. Helen frowned at her son's comment and wiped the drool off Jack- jacks face. After ten minutes she ripped off her seat belt.

'Right I'm going in.'

Walking down the dreary halls . God no wonder Violet hated school. She recognised a teacher.

'Aha yoohoo! I'm Helen , you may remember me at the parent teacher meeting,'

'Oh yes, the one with the hairy friend?'

'Huh? You mean Bob? Well he has grown a beard… but?'

'No the man who took your daughter out of class?'

Helen was speechless for a minute or so. Who?

'oh I know who he is!' Helen lied to keep the panic out of her voice. She arrived in the car in a dazed look.

'Um Mom?' Dash asked. 'Mom.'

She drove as fast as she could trying not panic.

**The Par home at 16:50**

'Bob ! Violet is missing!' Helen whispered closing the door. Bob frowned 'What? How? What did the school say?'

Helen heaved a heavy sigh. 'Well um they said a big hairy man took her out claiming to be our friend,'

'Well you told them we didn't ?'

'Not exactly.'

'WHAT?'

'OOOOOOOOOOh Bob I didn't know what to do!.'

'I guess you need a hug?'

Helen nodded before she was given a bear hug by her superhero husband.

'Right, I'll go ring her cell phone while you check her tracker on the computer.' Bob directed his wife. Dash pressed a glass to the door to hear what his parents were saying. Jack- Jack in his push chair .

Bob punched in the numbers . His massive fingers stumbling with the phone line.

'Violet?'

'Um no,' said a stranger. Pyro had answered the phone.

' Who are you?'

'um Pyro,'

'Where are you?'

Pyro switched it off. He told Violet that a pervert had called. She just rolled her eyes.

'Did you reach her?' Helen asked anxiously . 'you didn't did you?'

Bob shook his head sheeply. 'Did you track her.

'No, but I have an idea, what about the backup tracker?' Helen asked.

Bob bit his lip. 'That may be a problem.'

'How could it be? You activated the backup tracker a few minutes after she was born. I saw you.'

'Well I didn't.'

'What ?'

'I pretended I did. I didn't want her to grow up knowing her daddy put a chip up her……'

'……Bob!' Helen shrieked. 'All you had to do was activate it ! I can't believe you were afraid of a baby VAGINA!'

'Vagina!' Jack-jack repeated.

Dash smacked his head in frustration. Vagina is his first word!

**The X - Men Mansion at 17:10**

Violet couldn't believe the amount of supers like her that lived in this mansion. They chatted , ate and joked like normal teenagers but in their own environment. Storm , the weather lady with white hair escorted her to her room. It had a double bed with a t.v. and fridge. AWESOME!

'Do you like?' Storm smiled.

'Yeah!'

Storm laughed. 'Good answer.'

'We have to contact your parents now'

'Why?' asked Violet who was panicking.

'We have to get permission, I know Logan said otherwise but he loves breaking the rules.'

'You can't' she shrieked. 'My mom and Dad will never , ever let me do this and I know how useful I can be for you. Please! Let me prove myself.'

Storm looked down at the girl. She didn't seem to be the type that would let someone down, not on purpose anyway.

'Okay, but if anything happens…'

'…NOTHING WILL HAPPEN!'

Storm gave her a weary smile before leaving. Violet hated having to lie to her family but they can't be the Incredibles forever.

She could hear something behind the door. Voices no less.

'it's the new girl,!'

'Don't just stand their Benny go in to shay hello.'

'Feck off! You do it Penny.' said a male voice with an Irish accent. Violet turned invisible to sneak up on the intruders. She could see a small blonde girl with braces trying to push a ginger haired boy into the room. While their friends watched them. The dark skinned boy with completely white hair that spiked up on his head, folded his arms . While the other boy shrieked, 'Ron! Hermione! Stop fighting'

'For the lasht time Oliver I'm not Hermione , I'm Penny!'

'I'm Harry Potter not Oliver.'

The girl seemed to be used to this boy's reaction as she could mime him word for word. The white haired guy pushed open the door. No one there. They turned round in unison to walk away when Violet reappeared in front of them.

'Gah,!' said Oliver clutching his chest in fright. 'Ah , a Dementor has decided to listen to our conversation, wands out gang!' He pulled out a twig from his jumper. He poked it under her chin.

'You are in for it now! For I am Harry Potter the boy who lived.'

The other three groaned at the embarrassment their friend caused.

'Is he okay?' Violet asked stepping away from him. Penny , the blonde girl , shook her head.

'Not really but we have to shmile and nod. He ish our friend.'

Violet peered at the group of teens that had tried to welcome her. She put her hand out to shake theirs. Penny's face broke into a smile.

'Hi, well, we probably know by now you are a new student sho we came to shay "hi"' Penny looked as though she was waiting for Violet to laugh at the way she talked but Violet understood..

'I used to have braces, A time in my life I'll never miss!.'

'Really? Well, anyway, I'm Penny, these are my friends Benny, Oliver and Spike.'

They all nodded politely and shook her hand .Then Violet glanced at the white haired boy.

'Are you related to Storm, I'm sorry for being nosy, It's just I can't help but see a likeness in you two.'

' Yeah, she's my aunt.' he said proudly. Its all the time your aunt gets to be a headmaster of such a famous school.

Benny ruffled his Spiky hair, 'Show off!'

'Thank you.' Violet said.

'For what?'

'For trying too be nice to me, you didn't have to.'

The four kids looked at each other.

'Its alright Luna , you seem like a nice person, you can be in my gang if you want to.'

Said Harr…erm Oliver.

'He called you a name from the book! That musht mean he likesh you!'laughed Penny.

Violet couldn't help but feel accepted. Something she hadn't felt like in a long time.

**Par home 18:00**

Rick Dicker waited at the doorstep hoping this emergency was a real one. A though he rarely got called out these days. The Metroville crime rate had been low due to the supers. The door opened. It was the little blonde kid holding the baby with his hand covering his mouth.

'Dasheil? Is everything alright? ' Dick asked but Dash just shrugged.

'I don't know.' his hand slipped off Jack-Jack's mouth. 'VAGINA!'

Rick winced. He ushered the young fellow and his little brother inside the house. Dicker walked into the kitchen to find Bob and his best friend Luscius, A.K.A. frozone looking at pictures of old foes they had defeated that may want revenge while Helen was calling her daughter's classmate's parents asking if Violet was there.

'Violet's gone?' Rick asked calmly . He could see the panic in the couples eyes. She was their only daughter. Daddy's little girl and the family nerd. The smart one. That's why Rick was convinced that she could tackle anything by herself but Dicker had no kids so he didn't see the importance of children in parent's lives.

'Dick she could be anywhere! ' Helen cried looking distressed. 'All we know is that she and the school were convinced that this extremely volatile and hairy man was our friend!

Volatile? Hairy? It sounded familiar. Rick sighed, not again . Logan was sticking his nose into things again. Rick sat down as he knew it would take a while for him to explain the situation.

'Your daughter is fine,'

'How do you know?'

'The hairy man was wolverine.'

Frozone leapt up . 'You mean the dude from the x-men?'

Everyone gasped. They knew about the x-men they just didn't know if the rumours were true.

Rick nodded.

'Why would they take Violet?' Bob shouted. He was angry ,how could Violet be so stupid to just follow strangers? And what did they want with her?

Rick shrugged his shoulders 'I honestly don't know that Bob, but what I do know is that we can find out. Grab your suits and lets go. We can use my jet.

**x-mansion, approximately dinner time, or is it?**

Violet craned her neck over the crowds of students having lunch. Her new found friends had invited her to join them.

'So, how did your parents take to having a mutant in the family?' Spike asked out of curiosity.

Violet was confused. 'Huh?'

'You know,' Spike struggled to continue. She shook her head.

'I'm not a mutant I'm a super , like all my family.'

Spike, Penny, Benny and Oliver looked shocked. 'Really? The whole family?'

'Yeah!' She tried to laugh it off because if she made the wrong move now she'd probably be the weirdo of the class again. But they just smiled.

'You are sho lucky,' Penny shoved a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. 'I had to run away, although I'm not too bad off. My family never came looking for me'. The mood was uncomfortable. Violet began to feel lucky about the life she had.

'We call ourselves supers but why do you call them mutants?'

'That's how we are seen in society, if we don't save the humans then we are regarded as monsters, they are threatened by us.' Benny explained. Violet nodded taking it all in.

Penny flipped around a naked flame with her hand. She placed the flame near her mouth and blew the flame expertly over a candle to light it.

'Awesome! I saw a guy today who could handle fire.' Violet clapped.

'Pyro' asked Penny.

'I think so'

'He can only control it.' Penny smiled. 'The only reashon he helps Missh Munroe because he ushed to work for Magneto, a rogue mutant who wants to kill all humans.' Penny stabbed her spaghetti with her fork.

'Hermione , is a mud blood.' Oliver said sadly. 'Luna , don't feel sorry for her.;

'Hey! Are you reading my mind?'

Benny and Spike smirked.

Benny rubbed his palm over a glass, in no time it was filled with water.

'WOW! What can you do?' she turned to Spike.

'I can't do it here?'

'Why?'

'Coz my aunts watching me right now.'

Violet swung around to be face to face with Storm.

'Having a nice time?' she smiled.

'Uh yeah…..'

'I don't mean to be rude but I don't exactly encourage them to use their powers on each other.'

'They weren't.'

Storm beckoned her out of the lunch room.

'They are not as strong as you!' she hissed at her. 'If you are going to help us then keep away from them.'

'But why…..?'

'I don't to find Magneto taking advantage of them. They are only kids……'

'…Yeah, kids,' Violet nodded. 'But its ok to have me as your scapegoat.'

'That's not what I meant..'

'Don't worry I won't bother them any more.' Violet sadly looked back at the people who were probably going to be the only friends she's ever had.

**2 Hours later**

A knock on the door made Violet Par reluctant to open it. Another knock was heard. Then another and another.

'Who is it?'

'Pyro.'

'Don't you have a real name?'

'Let me in.'

Violet let out a heavy sigh. 'Yea?'

'You know why they picked you to help them don't you?'

'I guess , they say I am similar to this Phoenix , girl.'

'Similar, I can smell the power from you, you could be her,' Pyro held out his hand.

'You are wasted here, they just keep us couped up until we can save their asses, all o' them, Wolverine, Storm, and beast.' He rubbed her hand heating it up. 'I bet you are sick of saving stupid humans all the time?' She looked down ashamed to agree with him.

'You are strong, stop helping ungrateful humans and help yourself.' he smirked. His bleach blond hair fell down over his eyes. Another knock on the door. Pyro leapt but Violet told him to ignore it.

'Violet its ush.'

No answer.

'Violet I'm sorry about whatever my aunt Ororo said, she is just trying to help you,' Spike called.

'Luna , Harry needs his friends with him to fight Lord Voldemort.' Oliver added.

She was about reply but Pyro covered mouth, he did it gently but the smile on his face suggested otherwise.

'Mmmmmmmmmmm!' she tried to cry.

'Ah lads did you hear that?' Benny said pressing his ear to the door.

Pyro held her close to him. He opened the window quietly .

'Lets go.' he said in a husky voice. 'We don't belong here.' Violet didn't struggle. The only way she could prove that she could defeat this magnet guy was if she saw him face to face.

'Are you still working with him?'

Pyro lifted her up.

'No let go! Tell me! I'll help but I need to know if I can trust you.'

But Pyro used his masculine strength to take her out and lift her out thee window.

Penny sensed something was wrong.

'Benny! I heard her . Shomeones in there with her.' She pulled at his shirt to make him listen. Benny looked at Spike.

'What do we do Spikey?'

Spike's eyes went into a horrific white in colour and bony spikes ripped out of his arms. He shot the spikes aiming them at the bedroom door. The door fell into pieces almost instantly.

'Atta boy Spikey!' Benny laughed before leading them into the room.

'Hey Luna Lovegod is gone!' Oliver shrieked 'the dark lord has returned!'

They all rolled their eyes at Oliver. Spike kicked the bed ferociously .

'This is all my fault! She's probably run away coz I can't stand up to my aunt and she frightened her off.'

Benny gave him a pat on the back.

'C'mon lad , don't be upset. It's her loss if she wants to leave.'

'Yeah,' Spike trailed off.' 'But I kinda liked her.'

'Gang look!' Oliver pointed out the window.

The group watched as a blonde young man sneakily carried a girl out the gates of the boarding school.

'Malfoy has captured Luna!' Oliver shrieked.

'OH CRAP!' they all shouted. Spike began to run.

'No don't yelled.' Oliver shouted pointing his twig at his direction but Benny pulled at his sleeve to signal him to follow Spike. Also Benny picked up Penny.

'Benny what the hell?'

'Since Spike was able to admit his feelings , well… Penny ..the thing is I lov..'

'C'mon guys!' screamed Spike.

**10 Minutes later.**

Pyro heard something. He turned around to spot 4 kids following him.

'Let her go ya gobshite.' Benny held out his hand. Pyro fell back as a heavy gush of water threw him back. Coughing he reached for Violet but was thrown back when he was hit by her force field,.

'Never touch me again!' she screamed. He struggled to get up .

'Follow him!'

**X - Mansion**

**A small child knocked on Hank Mccoy's office door.**

'**Hello, Philip, How may I help you?' said the blue mutant putting down his newspaper.**

'**Some people are here to see you sir.'**

'**Tell them I'm busy Philip.'**

'**Actually sir, they sort of demanded to see you.'**

**Beast sighed.**

'**Very well Philip. Send them in. And then off to bed, You don't want to sleep in on your gym class again.' Beast said warily reading a complain the received from Logan.**


End file.
